


Wings

by tanarill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: In the past week, I have: driven up to San Fransisco, attended a job fair, driven back, been very sick (I am still coughing up lung-boogers, which is never fun), made progress on rewriting my paper, and (hopefully) gotten Dr. P set up with GDocs for when I'm in LA next week. I say hopefully because this is a man who regularly forgets the passwordto his own computer.In unrelated news, Ventura is on fire again, but a different part of Ventura than the part the Thomas Fire burned two years ago. The fire is currently surrounded by mountains and burn scar, so the firefighters hope it will have a hard time spreading. So do I :<





	Wings

I used to think of useless ways  
To spent the minutes and the hours  
and the days  
And nights as well  
With hopeless dreams.  
A part of me, I think you’d say,  
Quintessence that does me betray  
Between this hammer that is life  
And this anvil of a world  
that’s pain and strife.  
To reach, to learn, to hope to speak;  
And I ask: Fly with me?

Spread your wings unto the wind,  
And open your mind up to the world;  
Leave no stone untouched  
no heart unmoved  
no life unchanged.  
Because here and now is as good as it gets,  
So I’m not wasting any time;

because it’s sink or swim or run or fall,  
And we’re all gonna end up against the wall  
Unless we take Option Three,  
When one and two are fall and wake  
And three isn’t something on the take  
It comes from us, it’s what we make  
When we refuse to run away  
Because fighting yet another day  
Isn’t now, it isn’t us.  
And I say: fly with me.

Spread your wings unto the wind,  
And open your mind up to the world;  
Leave no stone untouched  
no heart unmoved  
no life unchanged.  
Because here and now is as good as it gets,  
So I’m not wasting any time,

In this cruel place.  
It’s a hardened face  
That ignores what pain is here to give;  
A lesson taught by time alone?  
No; but life and death  
and pain and tears  
The eye that sees beyond your years  
Beyond the stars, in your backyard  
It’s all around, if you but search.  
So yes, run if you like, and if you fear  
I think I’ll walk forward  
rather than stay here  
And still I offer: fly with me.

**Author's Note:**

> In the past week, I have: driven up to San Fransisco, attended a job fair, driven back, been very sick (I am still coughing up lung-boogers, which is never fun), made progress on rewriting my paper, and (hopefully) gotten Dr. P set up with GDocs for when I'm in LA next week. I say hopefully because this is a man who regularly forgets the password _to his own computer_.
> 
> In unrelated news, Ventura is on fire again, but a different part of Ventura than the part the Thomas Fire burned two years ago. The fire is currently surrounded by mountains and burn scar, so the firefighters hope it will have a hard time spreading. So do I :<


End file.
